


The Tale of the Golden Prince

by Elfflame



Series: The Golden Prince [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 50 Smutlets, AU, D/s, Harem, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-29
Updated: 2006-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once there was a Golden Prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of the Golden Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the earliest ideas I had for my smutlets, and so when Nc17rated asked for Hogwarts fairy tales, I happily obliged with the first part of this fic. She drew a picture for it. This will be a longish series. More so than the Miles/Blaise series. I hope people like it.

Once upon a time, there was a Golden Prince. He had perfect golden skin, golden-brown eyes, and a cascade of silky black hair that curled just so around his face and shoulders. Everyone wanted him, but he only had eyes for the Silver Prince, a pale, silver-haired, silver-eyed scion of a family even more noble than the Golden Prince's. They should have been rivals. In many places they would have been. But the Silver Prince already had a rival, and so the Golden Prince found his regard returned.

The two were inseparable. No matter how many other lovers the princes took, they always returned to each other. As far as each was concerned, no one could be more fitting than the other for their love.

But there was one who disagreed; who had the power to pull them apart. The Silver King was concerned by his son's involvement with the Golden Prince. He had important plans, in which his son figured heavily. If his son's loyalty was transferred to the Golden Prince, everything could be lost. So, to ensure the boy's continued allegiance, he set out to bind the Golden Prince to himself.

It was a beautiful summer's day, and the Prince and Queen had gone off to do a bit of shopping. The Golden Prince was staying with them for the week, and had been invited along on the shopping trip, but he had declined, preferring to relax by the pool until their return.

The King found him there. He could not deny the boy's beauty rivaled their family's own silver good looks. His long, graceful limbs were a deep golden brown from the sun, and black lashes rested softly on high cheekbones, making the King want to trace the lines of that young face, mesmerized by the boy’s innate sensuality.

The Golden Prince stirred when the Silver King's shadow fell across him. His eyes fluttered open, and he looked up at the regal king who stood over him. The father was every bit as beautiful as the son, for truly, the son was very much a young copy of his father. And the Golden Prince found himself drawn to the King.

The King found it a simple thing to seduce the boy. Kind, sweet words to disarm; smiles to relax him; soft touches to draw the boy in; and a passion-filled kiss to lead the boy to his fall. The Prince's sighs and moans as the King took him were exquisite, and he suddenly found himself pleased with his son's choice.

Yes, they would most definitely be keeping the boy. The Hero would destroy the Evil Wizard, and then the King would seduce him, too. And then, their world would be his.

*X*

“And that was how your father seduced me. Happy now?” Blaise asked the young man draped across his lap.

Draco snuggled closer. “I am glad, you know. Though I do miss our being together, and I hate that he is so stingy with your time. I barely get to see you any more.” He pressed a kiss to Blaise’s lips, and even though he knew he shouldn’t, Blaise couldn’t help but respond. With Draco, he always had.

After several long moments of soft kissing, Blaise finally pulled away. “You should get back to your rooms before he catches you, love. You remember how he reacted last time he found out you’d snuck in here.”

“I know,” Draco sighed. “But—”

“But what, Draco?” a cool voice came from the doorway, and both boys looked up, alarmed. Lucius stood just inside the doorway, his arms crossed, eyes narrowed, his long silver hair glinting in the moonlight coming from the windows. He didn’t bother to wait for Draco’s response once he knew he had their attention. “Go to your room, Draco.”

Draco opened his mouth to argue, but one glare from Lucius and he was sagging in defeat. He did turn and press a final kiss to Blaise’s lips before slipping from the bed and hurrying from the room, though.

Lucius watched, glowering as his son passed him, then closing the door sharply behind him. He turned to Blaise, who steeled himself not to cower from that glare. “I believe I told you not to encourage him, Blaise.”

Blaise nodded, his eyes dropping to his lap. Lucius’s temper was like quicksilver—changeable and fluid, and deadly dangerous. Still, if he was going to be punished for Draco’s misbehavior, then so be it. He’d endured worse from Lucius before, after all. When Lucius simply settled onto the bed next to him, though, he couldn’t help but feel relieved. Lucius never relaxed before he was about to punish him.

A hand slid into his hair, and Blaise moaned when his head was pulled gently back. “Did you think, after last time, that I _wouldn’t_ put a ward up on the doors to your rooms so that I would know who came in here? I have to protect you, after all, my ‘Golden Prince,’” he smirked. Before Blaise could respond, Lucius’s mouth was on his, claiming him and demanding everything from him as always.

Blaise had never intended to have a life like this, but now, with Lucius’s hand in his hair, and his tongue demanding everything Blaise could give, it was hard to imagine a better fate. He squirmed to try to get more contact with Lucius, but the older man kept them carefully apart.

He pulled slowly away from Blaise, an eyebrow raised. “I don’t think so. Not after the way you’ve misbehaved tonight. But I will give you a chance to please me, little prince.”

It was phrased as a statement, but Blaise knew it was a question. It was up to him if he wished to play whatever game Lucius had in mind. If he did not, there would be no further punishment, but there would also be nothing more for the night. Wanting to delay the moment Lucius left, he nodded.

Lucius smiled. It was a sight that Blaise loved to see. To please Lucius was almost all he existed for any more. “Come,” he said softly, and Blaise took it for the command it was.

It was easily done. The images of the story he’d told Draco had had quite an effect on him, and Lucius’s kiss had done even more. Blaise closed his eyes, letting the memory of his first time echo through him. His hand slid down to his cock, and it was barely more than a handful of strokes before he was coming, just as Lucius had commanded.

He opened his eyes, but his heart fell as he saw the frown on Lucius’s face. He had not pleased him. Lucius’s mouth thinned. “And what was it that you were thinking of while you did that, my pet?”

With no hesitation, Blaise responded. “Our first time.”

Lucius’s expression softened, and he pulled Blaise into a kiss. “That pleases me very much,” he said when he pulled away. He smoothed down Blaise’s hair, then stroked his cheek. “And tomorrow, I will show you just how much.” Lucius rose, and Blaise had to force down his disappointment. He knew now, that this was his true punishment for not immediately sending Draco away.

“Yes, Lucius,” he responded softly as the man looked down at him. “Is there anything I should do to prepare?”

Lucius smiled, quite pleased by Blaise’s question. “Be waiting naked and kneeling. I think I will want to play,” he said, his smile widening into a smirk. “Sleep well, little one.” Then he turned, and was gone.

Blaise sighed in frustration. It would be a long night.


End file.
